warriorsnextgenfandomcom-20200213-history
ShadowClan
Clan Character: Battle-hungry, aggressive, ambitious, and greedy for territory. It is said that the cold wind that blows across the ShadowClan territory chills their hearts and makes them suspicious and untrusting. Prey: Frogs, lizards, and snakes that live in ShadowClan's boggy, peaty territory. Hunting Skills: ShadowClan cats hunt by night better than other Clan cats and are skilled at skulking unseen through the undergrowth. Clan Character Overall: ShadowClan is a Clan of warriors first and foremost. Most of what they do reflects this - who they choose as mates, how they treat their kits and apprentices, their leader's style, who their elders are, and their general outlook on life. Positive Traits: ShadowClan cats are very well-mannered when their leadership is good. Their kits behave and do as they are told by the queens, their apprentices and warriors follow orders from superiors often to the letter, and their elders are respected immensely as war heroes. Taking on a military-like culture, respect is given where it's due to those who earn it, keeping the social hierarchy tight and valued. They constantly fight among each other to try and rise in the ranks, as many ShadowClanners secretly crave that all-powerful position at the top, and the respect and privileges that come with it, including freedom from orders. However, the fighting often takes a playful form between cats of the same rank, and also helps to improve the performance of all participants through practice, making them adept at most any skill they compete at - including battle. Unfortunately, this constant competition can also result in the consistent losers taking their losses to heart and expressing their anger and frustrations onto others through bullying. While the senior warriors and queens have tried to stop bullying among younger cats in the past, it's too pervasive in their culture to get rid of entirely, and as a result many warriors who are "left behind" end up either dying on purpose or becoming evil in some way. Negative Traits: With the exception of a few inner dissenters, the leader essentially controls the entire Clan, with his own skill as leader dependent on how much fear he can strike into rebels' hearts. A good ShadowClan leader is not regarded by his actual skill at judging what's best for his Clan, or for how well he's taken care of his family (though those things are definitely bonuses); a good ShadowClan leader is able to order his entire Clan with a tight grip, giving comfort to conformists and pushing down those who may threaten his position. Conversely, a bad ShadowClan leader is one who is very weak, and gives his Clan lots of freedoms or rarely uses force. If a "weak" leader is in place, it is a sign of ShadowClan itself being weak, and a relapse into chaos is undoubtedly soon to follow. This unanimous desire for strong commanders gives ShadowClan a rough history of tyranny, perceived as a better alternative to the anarchy caused by the lack of a tyrant. Techniques Hunting x Fighting x Territory image map - clickable Prey x Dangers x History The Allegiances x Category:Clan Category:ShadowClan